Eduardo spin off: The Foreigner
by melody5671234
Summary: Eduardo and Nyla are always arguing,they never though anything different of it.He never had any competition,nothing. Then they docked at a new ere a foreigner plans to win Nyla over in front of his very eyes. He's exotic, handsome, talented. Just like Nyla. And he won't give up until she is w Eduardo has to hurry before it's too late. Or else he may loose her for good.


" *T'es rien qu'un petit connard!" Nyla growled as she turned and walked off furiously. Eduardo flared as he took a deep breath. How frustrating that woman could be!

" What did you do now?" Nathan asked as he walked up to him. Eduardo shook his head.

" I honestly don't know. I think she just hates me."

They both watched her disappear downstairs, her hair flying in the wind behind her.  
" Perhaps if you weren't just an asshole all the time." Fuzzy corrected as she placed a crate down. Eduardo spat.

" I didn't do anything."

" Maybe that's the problem." Nathan followed.

" It's not like we are lovers or anything."  
" Well you love her don't you?"

" Absolutely not."

Fuzzy and Nathan looked at each other in disbelief.

" Alright, if you say so. Until then I'd just give her some time to herself."

* * *

Eduardo sighed as he ran a hand through his hair. Nathan's words continued to echo in his head.

 _"I didn't do anything."_

 _"Maybe that's the problem."_

He didn't love Nyla. There was no possible way he ever could. But that didn't mean he didn't enjoy arguing with her.

He glanced at the empty space on the bed beside him. He hadn't seen her since that afternoon except for a brief moment in his room. Now he sat, donning only his pants and eyepatch, waiting for her to come back. Perhaps it would be best if he took some time to clear his mind and what better way than to take a shower?

Eduardo stood and grabbed his clothes and towel before heading down to bathe. Just only a few moments before he had talked to Fuzzy. He had searched her out in hopes to find Nyla with her but was disappointed.

" She's not here. I think she is with Thomas." Fuzzy stated as she gave a small stretch. Eduardo couldn't help but be slightly disappointed.  
" Eduardo-" She called out as he turned to leave. " I suggest you figure it out before it's too late."  
His brows furred together. He had never seen Fuzzy so serious before.  
" Figure what out?"  
She gave him a flashing smile. " You'll see."

Eduardo shook his head as he turned and reached for the door that lead to the bath. Honestly that woman made no sense. However he couldn't complain too much. It seemed as if she had gotten over her stupid crush on him.

He turned the handle as he cracked his neck. Once, twice. Then he opened his eyes.

Nyla sat, shocked and speechless in the tub. Her face turned red and her body froze. Eduardo stood, too shocked to respond. Then the situation registered in his mind.  
" Get out!" She shouted as she ducked under the water, trying to cover what she could. Eduardo fumbled for the door and slammed it behind him.

That was odd. He never reacted like that in those types of situations. It must have been because of the tension between the two.

The door slowly squeaked open behind him. He cautiously turned around, spotting Nyla. She stood, dressing in his shirt that she typically wore as a night gown. Her cheeks were still red, her body still shook and her eyes were plastered to the floor.  
" You . . you didn't see anything . . . did you?" She mumbled. When Eduardo couldn't find himself to respond her cheeks darkened even more.  
" I swear if you say anything-" She locked eyes with him only to become embarrassed before turning away." If you say anything to the others I will kill you."  
He couldn't stop himself from laughing.  
" I wouldn't expect anything less." He silently brought his lips next to her ear. So close that he could smell the soap she had used in her hair. " You're very beautiful by the way."  
Nyla jumped from the sound of his voice beside her ear, shoving his clothes into his chest.

" You dropped these while you were gawking asshole." She snapped as she marched down to his room. Eduardo smiled to himself. Now that was more like the Nyla he knew.

" Nyla."  
Her name left his lips before he could catch it. She glance back at him, pushing her wet hair out of her face. The faintest of smiles slipped past his lips.  
" I'm sorry."  
She returned the smile.

" It's okay, asshole."  
Then she turned and began to make her way back to the room.


End file.
